Problemas familiares
by Lauri92
Summary: Jim Hopper, el respetado jefe de policía, se enfrenta a sus primeros problemas como padre de Jane
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tod s ya estoy de vuelta, antes de nada quiero agredecer a Angela Jedah por su comentario y a noalenna por seleccionarla como favorita, no sabéis lo mucho que me ha animado.

Os traigo otro drabble, pero esta vez los personajes son Hopper y Jane.

Stranger things ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

Problemas Familiares

Era una noche tranquila en el pequeño pueblo de Hawkins, observamos una pequeña cabaña oculta en las inmediaciones del bosque, hasta que un grito femenino altera la atmosfera de paz.

Hopper se despierta sobresaltado, rápidamente coge su arma y se dirige al cuarto de su hija, pero la puerta se encuentra cerrada.

-¡¿Jane, estás bien?!- grita asustado

-Sí, pero marchate…- contesta entre sollozos, logrando preocupar más a Hopper

-¡Enana, déjame entrar!-

-No, marchate, por favor- responde Jane mientras su llanto aumenta

-¡Jane! ¡Abre la puerta ya!- grita Hopper fuera de sí mismo

Tras unos segundos en los que solo se escucha el sollozo de Jane, a continuación, se escuchan unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y el pestillo abriéndose.

Sin más dilación Hopper abre rápidamente la puerta apuntando a un enemigo invisible

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué has gritado?!-

Jane no contesta pero no para de sollozar logrando que Hopper se preocupe realmente, soltando el arma encima de la cómoda para arrodillarse y rodear a Jane con sus brazos

-Shhh, enana, tranquila, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?- dice lo más dulce que puede mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hija, logrando que poco a poco a Jane se calme

-No es eso…- responde ocultando su cara en el hombro de su padre.

-Tranquila, ya sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa-

Jane se separa de su padre y se dirige hacia la cama quitando la sabana y mostrando una mancha de sangre en la colcha

-Jane, ¿Estás herida?- responde con verdadera preocupación, provocando que Jane se sonroje y se de la vuelta mostrando una mancha de sangre en su camisón.

Hopper se quede por un momento atónito, antes de que una sonrisa se forme en su cara

-Jane, no debes preocuparte, recuerdas lo que te explique hace unos meses, lo que te ha sucedido esta noche es lo que se llama menstruación y lo tienen las chicas cuando se convierten en mujeres- dice con confianza

-Eso ya lo sé, papá- contesta Jane nerviosa mirando al suelo

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?-

Mordiendose el labio, Jane mira fijamente a su padre

-Papá, es que no tenemos toallas sanitarias y tampoco se usarlas- dice con una voz de profunda pena

Aquellas palabras habían dejado al jefe de policía totalmente sin palabras, a pesar, de haber investigado sobre los cambios en el cuerpo de la mujer y enseñárselos a Jane, no había pensado en que su hija necesitaría toallas higiénicas y menos que había que enseñarle a usarlas.

Sin decir palabra Hopper sale de la habitación cogiendo las llaves de su coche, antes de salir de la cabaña, Jane lo interrumpe que le había seguido

-Papá, ¿a dónde vas?-

-A por ayuda- responde mientras sale por la puerta dejando a su hija completamente atónita.

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, si queréis una segunda parte para ver quién es la ayuda dejarme un comentario.

Un beso


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, perdonad la tardanza pero he estado enferma con mareos y cuando me he recuperado he tenido que actualizar mi blog literario y he tenido una entrevista de trabajo.

 **Stranger things ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 2**

La tranquilidad de la casa de lo Byers se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, que despertaron a Joyce, que se encontraba sumida en un apacible sueño relacionado con un jefe de policía y un aparcamiento en el baile de invierno.

-¡Ya va!- grito Joyce desde el sofá, enfadada con aquel que estuviera aporreando su puerta a esas horas de la noche

-¡¿Se puede saber que…?!- pero Joyce no pudo evitar quedarse muda ante su inesperado visitante, ese jefe de policía con el que estaba teniendo un agradable sueño, debido a ello no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

Hopper, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de ese detalle ya que no podía parar de pensar en cómo ayudar a su enana.

-Joyce… perdona por venir tan tarde, pero necesito tu ayuda…-

-Hopper, tranquilo, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a Jane?!- respondió angustiada

-No, tranquila, no es eso, se trata de otra cosa- dijo con timidez

¿Jim Hopper nervioso? Eso le preocupo más a Joyce, ya que no entendía para que podía quererla Hopper a esas horas de la noche, ¿querría acabar lo que iniciaron en el aparcamiento? Los colores volvieron a la cara de Joyce.

-¿Joyce, estás bien?-

-Sí, perdona, es que desde que paso lo de Will, no duermo muy bien- contesto Joyce avergonzada – Bueno Hopper, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo recuperando la compostura

-Se trata de asuntos femeninos…-

¿Asuntos femeninos? ¿Había encontrado a otra mujer? ¿Quería su ayuda para acostarse con otra sin que se enterará Jane? Joyce se estaba cabreando por momentos

-… A jane le ha venido la menstruación y no tengo toallas sanitarias- dijo Hopper mientras miraba al suelo

Ante esa respuesta Joyce no pudo evitar reírse

-Joyce, no tiene gracia, es importante- dice Hopper entre enfadado y avergonzado

-Perdona… lo sé lo sé, simplemente es que me ha hecho mucha gracia- contesta mientras se seca unas lágrimas - no te preocupes tengo toallas sanitarias, espera aquí voy a por ellas- dice más calmada y con una sonrisa en la cara

Tras unos minutos apareció Joyce con un paquete de toallas sanitarias

-Toma, con este paquete tendrá para este mes, pero me da que vas a tener que incluir toallas higiénicas entre tus compras habituales Hopper-

-Joyce, la verdad es que me preguntaba si podías acompañarme y explicarle a Jane como se usan, sé que es tarde pero…-

-Estaré encantada de acompañarte Hopper, no niego que sería divertido ver como enseñas a Jane a usarlas, pero tampoco queremos crearle otro trauma-

-Eres un encanto, Joyce- que no pudo evitar inclinarse para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla, dejando a ambos paralizados por unos segundos.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Hopper rompiendo la magia del momento

-Sí, claro, pero dame un momento de que avise a Jonathan de que vigile a Will, aún no me siento muy segura sin que alguien lo vigile-

-No te preocupes, es normal-

Joyce se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo mayor del que salía música romántica, sin tocar Joyce abrió la puerta

-Jonathan, puedes vigilar…- se quedó muda ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el cuarto, su hijo mayor y Nacy Wheleer estaban en ropa interior, besándose y tocándose encima de la cama

-¡Jonathan!- grito Joyce, ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron

-¡Mamá! ¡¿es que no puedes llamar?!- contesto Jonathan cubriendo a su novia y a el mismo con la sábana

-¿Qué no se llamar?, la pregunta es qué demonios estáis haciendo, mira mejor no me contestes, os doy cinco minutos para que os vistáis y salgáis- dijo una Joyce bastante enfadada

-¿Mamá, qué ocurre?- dijo Will saliendo de su cuarto y frotándose los ojos

-Nada cariño, vuelve a la cama, vamos que voy a arroparte- mientras Joyce volvía a acostar a su hijo menor, Jonathan y Nancy salieron del cuarto con algo más de ropa y se dirigieron al salón encontrándose con la mirada escrutadora de Hopper, algo que les asusto

-¿Tu madre ha llamado a la policía? Si mis padres se enteran no me van a volver a dejar ver la luz del sol- susurró Nancy nerviosa, agarrándose al brazo de su novio, antes de que Jonathan pudiera responder Joyce volvió a aparecer.

-No, Nancy no he llamado a la policía, Hopper está aquí por otra cuestión- dijo plantándose enfrente de ambos jóvenes

-Mamá, de verdad que todo esto tiene una explicación-

-Jonathan, soy bastante mayorcita para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación, así que no trates de engañarme- respondió enfada

-Señora Byers, de verdad que lo sentimos mucho, pero por favor no se lo diga a mis padres- dijo suplicante Nancy

Ante la mirada de ambos jóvenes Hopper, no pudo evitar intervenir

-Venga Joyce, recuerda que tú hacías lo mismo cuando eras joven- lo que provocó que se llevará una mirada acusatoria por parte de Joyce

-Está bien, no le diré nada a tus padres- provocando un suspiro de alivio en ambos jóvenes –pero no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder-

Ambos jóvenes afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Y ahora, Nancy se va a venir con nosotros a ayudarnos en un asunto femenino y luego la llevaré a casa de sus padres-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros Jonathan, da gracias de que no estás castigado, y ahora cuida de tu hermano mientras estoy fuera- sin más agarró el brazo de Nancy y se encamino a fuera de la casa, dejando a Hopper y Jonathan totalmente perplejos

-Hopper, ¿vienes o no?- dijo Joyce

-Voy- respondió cerrando la puerta de la casa dejando a un Jonathan totalmente confundido y con un calentón bastante considerable

Ya en el coche

-¿Dónde vamos?- dijo Nancy más tranquila

-A Jane le ha venido su primera regla, y como tú eres más joven vas ayudarme a explicarle como se usa la toalla sanitaria y cualquier duda que tenga, ¿te parece bien?- respondió Joyce

-Sí, claro-

Los tres siguieron su camino a la cabaña

Espero que os haya gustado, no sé si continuar esta historia con Nancy y Joyce explicándole a Jane como se usa la toalla sanitaria, o intentar inventarme otras historias, cualquier propuesta será estudiada y agradecida igual que los comentarios.

Agradezco los comentarios del anterior capítulo de: Aileen31; MoonMony; Persona anónima MeiMei-Tan.

Los favoritos de: ; Consti Grandchester; Ro54; MeiMei-Tan; VianyYutaka y Yukiko Kisa

Un beso


End file.
